Strawberry&Creme
by MckenzieLexington
Summary: Once again, Yuki breaks Shuichi's heart, making him turn to Sakuma Ryuichi. A/N: It's me Starlit Moonlight, i'm back with a new account since the original one won't open and my previous works cannot be found in my laptop. To read previous chapters just search for Author: StarlitMoonlight. Please continue to read and support my work. Thank you!


**Strawberries & Cream- Chapter 7**

-Avoidance and Acceptance-

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Gravitation, lolz… I wish I did! *gets lost in her own imagination and starts drooling*

**[ At the airport ]**

"Attention passengers for JAL (Japan Airlines) flight no. 203 bound for New York, we will start boarding in approximately 20 minutes. Please make sure all your luggage has been secured and check-in has been done. Thank you and may you have a safe trip" the airline employee announced.

Yuki put on his dark framed glasses and made his way to the smoking lounge. So this was it, one trip to make and he'll be able to see his beloved Shuichi. Upon reaching the lounge, he lit up a cigarette. His phone suddenly rings, he looked to see who was calling. It was Tatsuha. He decided to take the call and pressed the answer key.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Bro, where are you right now?" Tatsuha asked.

"I'm at the airport, I'm leaving for New York for a book-signing event" Yuki replied.

"Are you sure that's the only reason for the sudden trip to the big apple?" Tatsuha teased.

" Shut up! If you already know the other reason, quit being stupid by asking that" Yuki said as he took another puff of his cigarette. Tatsuha could only chuckle, he never thought his big brother could be so cute and get easily embarrassed.

" Okay, if you say so bro. Well I'm going to try my best too. Good luck, hope everything turns out well" Tatsuha said.

With that the call had ended, Yuki massaged his temple. He didn't want to admit it, he was both anxious and nervous to see the pink haired vocalist again.

"Thank you for waiting, passengers for JAL flight no. 203 bound for New York. We will now begin boarding, please make your way to gate 15. Again, thank you for choosing JAL , we hope you have a good flight" the airline employee announced.

With that, Yuki put his cigarette out and headed towards his designated gate. This was going to be one long trip, but he feels confident it will be worth it. He knows that Shuiichi will go back to him.

**[ In Ryuichi's mansion ]**

The sun was now shining brightly, Hayato began to stir and slowly opens his eyes. He wasn't in his own room, he tried to sit up but was unable to since Tatsuki was resting his head on his chest. Relieved that they were both fully clothed, he wondered how he ended up in the younger boy's room.

* Flashback*

They had gotten home from the amusement park, the maid had called them down for dinner and afterwards took a bath together. As Hayato finished putting his clothes on, he bid the other goodnight, Tatsuki reached out and tugged on Hayato's sleeve with matching puppy dog eyes.

"H-Hayato-san, p-please come to my room" Tatsuki said, his cheeks tinted red. Hayato smirked and decided to tease him. He cupped Tatsuki's cheek and leaned in closer so their faces were only inches apart.

"Ohoho, you got guts for asking me to go to bed with you. Be careful or I might just eat you up if you go on and seduce me like that "Hayato smirked, making Tatsuki blush even harder.

"N-no I'm not seducing you, I- I just want to sleep beside you" he shooked his head, and looked at Hayato with pleading puppy dog's eyes. "C-can't we?" Tatsuki asked again.

Hayato's eyes widened and blushed, he can't believe how cute this kid is. He smiled and carried Tatsuki like a princess, which definitely caught him off guard.

" H-Hayato-san p-put me down" Tatsuki squealed and tried to wriggle free from Hayato's grasp.

" Be still or you'll fall. If you won't let me carry you then I won't sleep beside you" Hayato said, and hearing that Tatsuki calmed down and allowed Hayato to carry him towards his bedroom.

* End of flashback*

' So that's what happened' Hayato thought. He gently stroked the other's hair , making the other stir but not awake. He smiled and thought about how cute this kid really is. With his hand, he raised Tatsuki's chin up, closed his eyes and slowly leaned in trying to steal a kiss from the unsuspecting boy.

" H-Hayato-san?" Tatsuki called out, his cheeks red and was surprised at what was going on. Hayato blushed and faced away from the boy.

"S-sorry kid, It's just that your head was so heavy and I couldn't move that's why I wanted to play a trick on you" Hayato lied, a blush still on his face. Tatsuki was supposed to be mad, but seeing Hayato act like this amused him.

" It's ok Hayato-san, even if it was just a trick. I'd gladly welcome a kiss from you. I told you I had feelings for you last night. Even though you may think of me as just a kid, I am serious about you. I'm not gonna expect anything in return just let me love you Hayato-san" Tatsuki said.

What Tatsuki said touched Hayato. He turned to face Tatsuki and looked at the younger boy. He was sincere with his words, he meant what he said.

" Damn" Hayato let out and wrapped his arms tightly around Tatsuki, which caught the other once again off guard and blushing but still managed to embrace the older man back.

Hayato gave up. Even if he hates to admit it, this boy was becoming someone special to him. He leaned in and kiss Tatsuki on the cheek, making the other blush once more.

"Get dressed, we're going out on a date" Hayato said.

"O-on a date?" Tatsuki blushed.

" Why? Don't want to?" Hayato smirked and teased the other, Tatsuki shook his hëad.

"No! I-I'd love to" he replied, his smile got wider.

**[ In Hayato's apartment ]**

Tatsuha had just gotten off the phone with his older brother. He sighed and thought what else he should do today. He was missing Hayato badly, he was finally admitting it to himself.

"Stupid bastard! suddenly taking off and not telling me where he is!" he yelled out then laid his body back on the bed. He sighed once again and slowly sat up.

' That is it! I'm going to look for him even if it will take me all day' he thought. He got up, grabbed a pen and paper. He wrote down the possible places where Hayato could be staying, where he usually went and the places he took Tatsuha on a date.

" I will find you!" Tatsuha said, stood up and got ready.

**[ Back to Ryuichi and Shuiichi ]**

Shuichi woke up in Ryuichi's arms, the other gazing at him with gentle eyes.

" Good morning Shuichi" Ryuichi greeted. Shuichi blushed .

'Shuichi? He's calling me by my first name normally? No Shu-chan?' he thought.

" Go-good morning Sakuma-san" Shuichi replied, which made Ryuichi pout.

" Mou… you should stop being formal with me Shuichi and just call me Ryuichi" he said. Shuichi blushed.

" H-hai Ryuichi" he said in a small voice, but not small enough for Ryuichi to miss. He smiled and hugged the other tightly.

" Oh yeah, we have to get packing" Ryuichi said, Shuichi blinked and was confused for a bit.

"Eh?why? Are we going somewhere?" he asked.

" Silly you, don't you remember? Sam invited us to spend a week at his private villa" Ryuichi answered.

" Oh yeah, now I remember" Shuichi replied.

They slowly made their way out of bed and started to get ready for the trip. Ryuichi looked over to Shuichi who was busy fitting all of his belongings in his luggage. He smiled, he was happy to be with the man he loves. It seemed that Shuichi was having a lot of fun, that's all that mattered to him. Shuichi spotted Ryuichi staring at him and smiling, and blushed almost immediately.

" Wha-what is it Ryuichi?" he asked, feeling a bit embarrassed of being watched. Ryuichi just shook his head and smiled.

" Nothing important"he started, paused and continued. " I love you Shuichi" he said. Shuichi blushed even harder, looked down and gripped the piece of clothing he was holding.

" I- I was thinking. Maybe it would be worth a try. I mean, falling in love with you Ryuichi" Shuichi said, raising his head and looked directly at other, an evident blush still on his cheeks.

Ryuichi's eyes widened, his face turning red at what Shuichi had said.

He immediately went over to where the pink-haired vocalist was sitting, wrapped his arms around him and buried his face on Shuichi's chest.

"Arigatou Shuichi" was all he could say, he was overwhelmed and extremely too happy to say anything else. Shuichi smiled and hugged the other back. He had decided to open his heart to Ryuichi, he wanted to love again and maybe this time he would get the love he always needed and deserved.

**[ To be continued ]**

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! It's been a while since I wrote anything. The sucky part is that I forgot my password for my account : **Starlit Moonlight** .

I am trully sorry for the wait. Let's do this: Oh no! Yuki is finally on the plane, will he successfully drive Shu and Ryu apart? Will Tatsuha find Hayato? Will Hayato and Tatsuki's date be a success? And what awaits Ryuichi and Shuiichi on their 1-week stay at Sam's villa? Please look forward to the next chapter. I would appreciate if you guys would read and review, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be working hard, so cheer me on. Ne?


End file.
